Rose of Knight
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Kiryuu, Zero learns the truth about his bloodline. Who would've thought his bloodline would be so dangerous and intoxicating for vampires. Luckily for him, he won't easily surrender his bloodline to any vampires. After all, those who grasp the thorns remain fearless deserves to be their knight. This is the journey of Zero's life in the vampire world as Knight and more.
1. Night One: Kiryuu, Zero

**I literally had a dream of this one and I HAD to write it down. It makes this story really entertaining for me... and hopefully for you beautiful readers. x3**

 **Ookay, to let you readers know about this before you get confused when you start read ahead.**

 **READ ME: Yuuki didn't have her memories erase at all. She was raised in vampire society along with Kaname. To warn you though is that Yuuki's personality is very different from Canon. This story, this Yuuki is more of sadistic, manipulator, bitchy, and insane-ish. (kinda like Rido-ish). No one knows Kaname's true self (as in Ancestor). ****Zero is human in this story (for a while). He was saved and adopted by Kaien Cross.**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace* (Oh and umm... there will be Yuuki-bashing...)**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight. *bravely disclaimer as my eyes got watery* Sniff.**

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Rose of Knight**

 **Night One**

" **Kiryuu, Zero"**

" _Did you know that a very first rose was white as fallen snow? It means the purist, the innocence, and charm. The beginning of everything. There used to be hundreds of white roses spread through the Mother Nature. Until a drop of crimson blood landed on a white rose. It became the red rose; the beauty, perfection, and enteral love. And before the world knew, there are many different colors of roses and different meanings… However, no matter how much colors roses there are… the white rose is always the first for our family. We took pride and care about it; it made us who we are. We are a rarity in species. Without it, nothing is worth to live. Do you understand, my child? Never forget who you truly are and never stop your bleeding heart. Because this world needs a true white rose… okay, Zero?"_

.

.

.

"Zero-kun!" Kaien Cross whines in front of his adoptive son/prefect/hunter in his office. Kiryuu, Zero stood in front of the Chairman with arms crossed, scowled on his face, and glared in irritated. He is very handsome for seventeen years old male, silver hair, amethysts eyes, milky-pale skin, and wears his black school uniform with a badge of prefect wrapped around his arm. He has been adopted and raised by Cross since he was eight years old after that tragic night. Thanks to Cross, he managed to save the young silver-hair boy as Zero was thankful for the Chairman to save his humanity.

The Chairman transferred his adopted son into his school around three years ago and now Zero is used to his routine life and his role in the school. It was tiring for him to be the only one prefect in the school; especially he has to make sure the rabid fangirls to stay away from the Night Class vampires whenever there are a changeover time and broken curfew times.

Currently, Zero is at his adopted father/Chairman's office and discussed the planning and events of the school. Until Kaien realized that his adopted son blunts out refused to call him, 'papa' which in result him being a crybaby now.

A vein popped out of Zero's head, "I told you already, I'm not calling you that!" he snapped with annoyed.

"So mean…" Kaien pouted as he sulks, "Why must you be so uncute? Why can't I have a kid called me papa?" waterfall tears flow from his eyes.

Zero rolled his eyes at melodramatic Chairman. His amethysts eyes glanced at his wrist-watch, it's nearly changeover and he needs to get there before the Day Class students decided to tear up the Night Class. Kaien noticed this action and smiles at his son, "Oh? It's that time, already?" he mumbled to himself in surprised at how time flies so fast.

The silver-hair inwardly sighed as he is feeling tired. He gently pats his Bloody Rose inside his jacket to double check and nod his head at Chairman. Kaien watched the prefect left his office then leaned his palm while thinking. "I wonder when….?" he mused out loud in his silent office.

.

* * *

.

Zero arrived at the gate and twitched when he saw a bunch of rabid fangirls getting excited as they chatted to each other while blocked the gate. "Oi!" Zero snapped at the Day Class students as they flinched at their cold-hearted tone and heated glared from silver-hair prefect. "Line up!" almost immediately, girls line up in silence.

The prefect huffed, _'Stupid bloodsucker leech generic that has attracted humans like a moth attach to lights.'_ He mused with irritated. He stood next to the gate as his icy amethysts stared at the Day Class students which gave them shivered in fear.

Then the loud clicked heard from the gate and it opened wide to revealed Night Class students. The girls squealed and screamed their love to their crushes. Zero scowled coldly at the vampires with his suspicion and cautioned eyes.

There are total eight vampires with their attractive appearance. One of them is a fairly tall, lean and lithe young man. He has golden-blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He is known as Aido, Hanabusa and "Idol" by his fangirls. Next, another taller young man who is a lean and thin frame. He has ash blonde hair that is kept in a rather unkempt condition, and he has forest green eyes. His skin is rather fair. He is known as Ichijo, Takuma. Next is a tallest young man who has a muscular build, he has burnt-orange eyes, brownish-orange hair, and his skin tone is tanner than most Night students. He is known as Kain, Akasuki. Next vampire male has mahogany hair, lightly-blue eyes, and a pale skin. He is known as Shiki, Senri, and a model.

Next vampire female student is rather tall, possessed a slim and feminine frame. She has long, wavy toffee colored hair that falls across her back to reach just below the middle of her back, while she has messy bangs framing her forehead. Her skin is a rather pale shade darker than most of her classmates, and she has large coffee bean brown eyes. She is known as Souen, Ruka. Another vampire female student has the natural pale creamy skin tone, and she has a slender, perfectly proportioned body. Her hair is a light orange shade and is perfectly straight that uses black hair ribbons to tip it up into pigtails high on each side of her head; the only part that is left alone is the bangs that fall just above her eyes and shorter hair on the side of her face. And her eyes are big and of blue color similar to cerulean. She is known as Toya, Rima, and a model.

And lastly, two purebloods vampires that took a lead front of their group. A female pureblood vampire has a petite slender build and big brown eyes fringed with red. Her chestnut brown hair reaching down to the back of her waist. Her name is Kuran, Yuuki and is known as 'Pureblood Princess'. And lastly, a male pureblood vampire is one of the tallest vampires in Night Class and has a lean build. He has red-brown eyes, pale skin, and brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. His name is Kuran, Kaname and is known as 'Pureblood Prince' or 'Pureblood King'.

Aido smiles widely as he waved at his adored fangirls who kept screaming his names while others either acknowledged or ignored their fans. "Good morning ladies, still as pretty as ever!" Aido greeted them with flirty smiles.

The girls squealed excitedly at their idol while Zero twitched as his poor ears are in pain. _'Damn stupid bloodsuckers and their mind games with so-called foods…'_ he mused in disgusted. "Oi! Class is starting!" Zero snapped coldly at the Night Class students.

Aido glared at the prefect while Kaname glanced over with a soft small smile, "There's no need to scare us, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname politely said. Zero glared at him as they walked ahead then he closed his eyes as a vein popped out of his head when he kept hearing banshee squealing behind him.

Zero jerked around with a glare and shouted at the annoying pests of fangirls, "Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming, going all banshee squealing every damn day?! Why?!" he barked at them as they ran off to their dorms when they do not want to face the prefect's wrath.

Zero clicked his tongue in anger, "Tch… bunch of idiots." He shoves his hands into his pocket as his shoulders slumped. _'Being a school guardian is such a pain in the ass.'_

.

* * *

.

In the class; Night students gathered in their seats as they are prepared for the lecture to start soon. The Noble vampires sat near their leader; who favors the middle row next to the window. Kaname folds his arms on the desk as he glanced at the window with a calm face. Next to him, is Yuuki who is playing with her hair.

Normally, the Day Class is always cheerful and full of comfort. The atmosphere was wonderful and typical for the students. However, it drastically changed as soon as Yuuki sits in her seat and observed the vampires in the room. The atmosphere was so suffocated and tense as this was their routine nightly and Kaname couldn't always control her action but kept his eyes on if things have gone overboard.

A small smirk appeared on Pureblood Princess' face once her eyes landed on her chosen victim for the night. "Senri." She purred her cousin's name and Senri barely concealed his flinch while other nobles were relief yet sympathetic to him secretly. Kaname shifted his gaze at Yuuki and his cousin as he frowned. "Did you know that having a half-pureblood running through your veins would give you an ability to heal _almost_ as fast as _my_ pureblood?" Yuuki sang wickedly.

Senri stared at her blankly with a firm lip. Yuuki hummed playfully then stood up from her seat. This action caught all vampire's attentions while Kaname frowned deeply at her.

The pureblood princess skipped toward her cousin and grabbed his right wrist. Her nails dug into his wrist that drew blood almost instantly. Blood scent appeared in the air as the rest of vampires clogged their nose or control their bloodlust.

A wickedness appeared in her eyes.

 _ **SNAP**_

Vampires flinched as Senri nearly howled in agony while dropped his knees. Yuuki giggled happily and watched the broken wrist in her small dainty hand. She watched in fascinated at the damaged of her cousin's wrist. The bone was snapped in half that break the skin and blood were pouring out messily. "Oh my…" Yuuki dropped the broken wrist carelessly as she took out her handkerchief to clean off the blood from her hand.

Her eyes glanced back to Senri who cradled his broken wrist close to his chest that wet on his uniform from his blood. "It seems that your healing isn't as fast as mine. Oh well, at least theory tested." Yuuki said in a cheeky manner. She went back to her seat after she satisfied with her daily routine.

Kaname closed his eyes, "Yuuki…" he is disappointed and disapproved of her actions, but he can't control her because he promised _**them**_ to always listen to her and obey her wishes.

Yuuki's eyes changed to crimson-red, "Kaname." Her tone held authority and slight annoyance. Kaname didn't say anything and turned his head at the window and opened his eyes.

The nobles of vampires went to their seats and Senri stood on his feet; shakily and walked stumble to the door. "Senri." He paused, "Don't come back here tonight. Your blood smells awful." Yuuki commanded. Senri tilted his head and left the classroom.

An eerie silent appeared in the class except a mad giggled from a pureblood princess.

.

* * *

.

"This is ridiculous! How can you expect just me to guard the whole bunch of those bloodsuckers and deal with screaming banshee idiots!?" Zero slammed his hands on the Chairman's desk who is drinking his tea cheerfully.

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night. But, Zero-kun! You know that I dream that one day we will break out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunts the relationships between humans and vampires! I believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge whereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony! That is the glory of education. That is the purpose of the Cross Academy!" Kaien said his inspiration speech once against that Zero got it memorized it by forced to listen for _years._

Zero stared blankly at the Chairman, "…I'm going on a patrol." He said dryly and left the office with a door slammed.

The Chairman sighed as his shoulders slumped, "Zero… if only you can understand that it _is possible_ if you learn the truth." He murmured, _'He is the key to this role, the plan… I won't let anyone take him and his bloodline. He is the last remaining of Kiryuu clan.'_ He frowned, and soon he knew that he has to tell Zero about this, but he doesn't know how to.

And most of all, will he actually accept it?

.

* * *

.

Zero walked to the stable after he caught a couple of Day Class girls and send them to the chairman. He rubbed his temples with weary. He just couldn't believe that he is only doing this, but he does owe Kaien his life since the legendary hunter did save him and took him in for shelter and warmth. The prefect shook his head but halted when his hunter sense alerted him.

He straightens up his spine as he grabbed his Bloody Rose from his jacket. His amethysts narrowed in suspicion as he examined his surroundings.

Suddenly, he heard loud whining and stomping from the horse stable. He reacts on his instinct in fast speed toward the stable. When he arrived, he noticed White Lily is stomping on her hooves aggressively as a student laying on its back.

Zero ran toward to the magnetic horse; he jumped onto her and tame the wild horse almost smoothly. "Shh… clam down, Lily." He whispered to her ears.

Prefect finally got the horse to calm down. He gave a few gentle pats on White Lily's neck then jumped down from her. His amethysts eyes glanced at the figure and surprised to see Shiki, Senri on the ground with broken bloody wrist on his chest.

A frowned appeared on his face, "You should be in class, Shiki." Zero said as he briefly examined the broken wrist.

Senri stood up on his own two feet while he cradles his broken wrist gently. "I'm going to return to the dorm." He whispered with an inexpressive face in a monotonous tone.

Zero observed the vampire who scarcely touch his broken wrist as he barely concealed his pain flicker in his eyes. The prefect frowned, _'I thought vampires has fast healing.'_ He mused in wondering as his eyes examined at the broken bloody wrist.

.

.

.

Curse his bleeding heart. Zero mentally curses himself as he took out his dark violet handkerchief while walked straight to Senri. The vampire tiled his head with small curious in his eyes when the silver-hair male reached to him. Zero reached the broken wrist as Senri shut his eyes in reflex to wait for the pain.

However, Senri didn't feel any pain when a gentle hand touches his broken wrist. He opened his eyes and stared at Zero's hands holding his broken wrist very gently as if it's fragile. He watched Zero leaned forward slightly to examined in further. "It's clean broken bone, you need to snap it back and it'll heal on its own with your speed healing." He muttered as he knew that noble vampire could hear him just clearly.

Senri continued watching Zero in silent. The prefect covered the dark violet handkerchief around the torn-up bloody skin and gently lean the vampire hand upward slowly and carefully. Then finally, he tied it around with a knot. "You should have that look and fix it before it gets rot." He grunted and back away from the vampire.

Zero glanced at the vampire head to toe then turned around. He walked away but Senri stopped him with one word.

"Why?" Senri watched the prefect paused in his step.

The silver-hair male turned his head over his shoulder with blank eyes, "I hate bloodsuckers." He grumbled, "It's my job as this school guardian to make sure all students are safe." He turned his head and walked away, "Bloodsucker or not, you are still a student. Now, return to your dorm and have that wrist to look at." Then he was out of Senri's sights.

Senri stared at the empty road ahead of him then glanced at the handkerchief. "Who knew that Kiryuu-kun is kind…" he mumbled in slight surprised of the discover side from the usual cold-heart and broody prefect.

Meanwhile, with Zero who is still patrolling until he heard some whispers. He turned his head as his hunter hearing alert the sounds. The prefect followed the sounds and stumbled upon two Day Class students' girls who are sitting on the ground. He noticed one of the girls is holding her bleeding knee. He twitched at this, _'How the hell did she get that wound?'_ he mused in disbelieved.

"Can you walk?" one of the girls asked her friend with concerned.

"I don't think so. It hurts too much." The girl with injury whimpered as she took out her tissue and pressed on her bloody knee.

Zero shook his head and walked out of the shadow, "Oi!" the girls startled at his presence as they hugged each other. "It's past your curfew. Return to your dorms immediately!" before any of those bloodsuckers smell your blood, Zero mentally added.

Too late as his hunter screamed in warning. Zero grabbed his Bloody Rose and pointed at two vampires behind him. "Back to your class." He warned them with cold eyes.

Kain and Aido halted and smirked at the silver-hair prefect. "How scary. I'd expected nothing less from the Chairman's founding." Aido sang mischievously while Kain sighed silently behind his cousin with boredom look.

The Day students gasped with excitement, "It's Kain-san and Idol-senpai! No way!" Zero gritted his teeth in furious at this situation. He blocked the girls from the vampires' sights.

Aido chuckled as he noticed the prefect's action, "We smelt blood and decided to come to take a look around. You really are mean, Kiryuu." He inhaled the air as he closed his eyes, "Ahh… it's such a lovely scent."

"Drinking blood whilst on school grounds is strictly prohibited." Zero hisses in a low tone as his eyes gotten colder. Aido and Kain slightly flinched as they knew the prefect won't hesitate to shoot them with vampire bullets.

"Whhaaa, so scary…" Aido mumbled and Kain grabbed his cousin's elbow. They turned around to leave the prefect and two Day students.

Zero glanced at the students who flinched in frightened by his expression, "Go to the Chairman's office. Now." The girls quickly stood up as one helps other and quickly ran out of his sights in opposite direction. The silver-hair prefect sighed loudly as he runs through his silky hair with his long slender fingers. _'Stupid bloodsuckers. Always get in trouble whenever they smell blood.'_ unaware that he is being watched by crimson-red from the shadow.


	2. Night Two: Chocolate Blood

**Thanks for the reviews, likes, and favs! *beam***

 **Warning: unbeta, English is my second. ASL is my first. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Vampire Knight!**

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 **Rose of Knight**

 **Night Two**

" **Chocolate Blood"**

The bright morning sun shines brightly in a cool day. It was supposedly being quiet for the Moon Dorms; however, there are rackets outside of the gate that can be easily heard by vampires' sensitive ears. One of the dorm room; a heavy curtain was pushed aside that brought a harsh sunlight directly inside of the dark room. Aido flinched as he lifted his head drowsy, "Give me a break… I was asleep… what do they want?" he mumbled as his ears perked up at the faint squealing voice from the Day students who shouted his name and others

Aido pushed himself up and saw his cousin, Kain looking through the window as he was the responsible one for opened a heavy curtain. "Akasuki! The lights!" Aido whined as he covered his face from the bright light in weary and annoyed.

"Ah…" Kain suddenly remembered, "That's right… it's today." He murmured to himself and Aido glared at his cousin with confused and irritated after being rudely awake. Kain glanced at Aido with a playful small smirked, "It's the day that girls give out their chocolate and confess their crushes… the Valentine's Day." Kain explained and Aido frowned.

Normally, Aido would be excited about such event days, along with his other friends, however; it's different this time. A dread feeling came as Kain's playful smirk dropped. The familiar aura filled with malicious in the dorm. "Damn it… they have to wake _her_ up at this time." Aido barely whispered as Kain heard him clearly.

 _ **CRASH!**_

The loud crashed sounds suspicion like a glass has been shattered against the wall as the dorm gave a small earthquake. This gave a great fear of vampires in a dorm. Kain and Aido exchanged their anxious glances. "You think Kaname-sama will handle her?" Kain crossed his arms as he turns his back on the open window.

Aido frowned deeply as he brushed his messy hair through his fingers, "I hope so… otherwise; she'll accidentally kill someone." Which wouldn't be the first time, he mentally added as he knew Kain thought of that as well.

In another dorm room where it belonged to the pureblood princess. The bedroom was a mess; filled with broken glass, tattered clothes, torn up couches, the coffee table was split, and the sheets were ruined with claws marks. In the middle of the room; Yuuki was growling in furious as her crimson eyes shine brightly in anger. Her fingernails are sharp and long that she is nearly tempting to rip those humans apart and rain their blood or kill the low-level scums of vampires.

"Yuuki…" she snapped her head at Kaname who walked in the bedroom calmly. He glanced around and sighed, "Must you destroy your room again?" he whispered softly.

Yuuki glared at her brother, "Is that an order, _nii-sama_?" her eyes narrowed in warning. Kaname inwardly sighed as he is aware that Yuuki is not the best mood if her sleep is interrupted. The pureblood princess snorts rudely and walked toward him. She reached to her brother's face; her sharp and long fingernail touch his flawless cheek. She moved her index fingernail down as it draws the blood from his cheek.

Kaname just watched his sister cut his cheek. Yuuki's lips smirk widen as her eyes glee in excited. She observed the cut on her brother's cheek healed almost immediately. "Pureblood is so amazing… so precious… so powerful." She nearly crackled that made Kaname feel slightly uneasy about her mental state. The way she looks and the way she does and says reminds of him a certain _violate vampire_. The pureblood prince closed his eyes as he turns his head away from his sister.

Just how long is he going to continue being in her succumb?

As much as he respected and owed _**them**_ … he is getting very tired.

So tired that his heart is screaming in silent anguish.

"Tonight is going to be very thrilling… it is _Valentine's Day_ , right?" Yuuki gleefully smirked plastered on her face.

Kaname opened his eyes half-way when he felt a soft dainty hand touch his jaws and moved down to her direction. Yuuki's big eyes were filled with greedy, "Does that mean I can touch any blood I want tonight?" she demanded and Kaname just tilted his head.

His silent answer gave the pureblood princess in satisfied, "Perfect." She purred triumphantly, "Then I'll forgive those bubbly idiots foods." She dropped her hands and walked to her bed. Kaname frowned in disapproved of his sister's words that describe the Day students. "Oh dear… it seems that I'll get to sleep in your bed, _nii-sama_." She sang cheerfully and left her destroyed room.

Kaname mentally sighed, he is so exhausted. And it's not from the lack of sleep. He turned around and left the bedroom in a tense atmosphere.

.

* * *

.

"I know that it's Valentine's Day. I also realize that the school is buzzing with excitement. But there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the Night Class' true identity. For that reason, I expect you to be even more diligent than ever! You are, after all, the school guardian!" The Chairman Cross said with a serious tone as he entwined his fingers on his desk.

Zero sighed annoyingly, "Why can't we just ban it?" he grumbled.

Kaien sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "Zero-kun… I understand that vampires have been the enemies of humans for some centuries now… but there are still some vampires who wish to co-exist with us peacefully. It's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our two races… it would be great to have them an outlet." He explained to his adopted son.

The prefect frowned as he turned his head and stared at the window. The sun is setting very slowly as he knew the time of changeover is coming soon. And it's going to be very overwhelmed and ridiculous today since it's Valentine's Day.

"OH!" The chairman took out a box of chocolate, "I got this just for you~!" Kaien beamed happily as he hands the small white box with a violet ribbon tied. Zero twitched at this, Kaien should know by now that Zero doesn't like sweet at all. "It's white chocolate with bitter cherry fillings," Kaien added with knowing eyes.

Zero accepted it from his adopted father's gift; he may not like sweet but this type of sweet… he doesn't mind one bit. Kaien stare at his adopted son, "Zero-kun…" he opens his mouth but stopped himself, then he shook his head and smiles at silver-hair prefect, "Be careful and don't get too hard on the girls." He said.

Zero eyeing on the Chairman with suspicion but he nods his head and left the office. The Chairman frowned himself, he reached for the drawer and open it, he took out a small black leather book with a white rose engraved on the middle. "Not yet, Miwa-chan… I can't tell him about his lineage yet." He clutched onto the leather book. But he knew, he has to tell Zero soon before it's too late.

Before the time is running out.

.

* * *

.

 **DUSK**

Zero glared at the bubbly girls and boys who are extremely enthusiastic while they are carrying the chocolates in hands. Each of the humans is lined up behind the booths with names on the sign. He crossed his arms with scowled and irritated eyes. He glared at the girl who froze when she attempted to climb the wall. She back away and line up before she faces the prefect wrath.

The silver-hair prefect grumbled to himself and stood between the path and glared icily at them that made human shuddered in frightened by his icy eyes which forced them in silent. While the vampires walked from the gate and watched the silver-hair prefect with secretly impressed of how he handles his position. Zero turned his head over his shoulder with emotionless eyes, "All the members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, they willline up to give you their chocolate. _Stay calm and cooperate with one another, understood?_ " he whispered hisses at them with cold glared of warning.

His cold amethysts eyes scanned the vampires in silently then step aside. Then, slowly the vampires walked down the path and few vampires walked to the gate of their names and received their fans' chocolates. Aido greeted his fans and accepted the chocolate happily and thanked them with a charming smile on his face.

"This is moronic." Senri mumbled softly as his eyes glanced over at the gate and saw fangirls standing in the long line.

"Just do it anyways." Kain mumbled to his friend and went to the gate and accepted the chocolate with boredom.

As this changeover is very slow because the vampires are busy to accept many sweets from their fans while Kaname keeping his eyes on Yuuki who smiles lovely at the fanboy who blushed hard as he gave her his sweet.

"Please accept this Kuran!" Kaname blinked and turned his head, he noticed the girls standing the line behind the gate of his name.

He walked to the gate and accepted the chocolate politely, "Thank you very much." He said and continued accepted few more gifts then he smiles guilty, "Aah… sorry, everyone, I can't hold any more than this." The girls blushed hard and bowed in apologized and understood that Kaname couldn't accept any more sweets. "I really am sorry." Kaname smiles politely at them and walked down the path.

Yuuki pouted, "I'm so sorry, I can't carry any more of it." She said sadly.

"Ah! It's not a problem!"

"Yeah, we're sorry to bother you Yuuki-chan!"

Yuuki beamed, "Thank you!" she winked at them which caused them blushes hard and she turned around and walked to her brother. Kaname glanced at Yuuki from the corner of his eyes while they both walked down the path together.

Meanwhile Zero glared at Aido who asked the blood type from his fangirl, so he walked to the vampire and grabbed Aido's collar from the back, "Did you forget the _rules_?" he scowled at Aido who clicked his tongue in disappointed. "Get to class." He snapped at the vampire.

The silver-hair prefect watched the vampires finally leave to the school building. He barked at the fans to head back to their dorms and warned them about the consequences. He ruffled his hair with annoyed and tired, "Valentine should be ban." He grumbled to himself. His amethyst eyes glanced at the sunset sky quietly.

.

* * *

.

Yuuki hummed in most ominous in the intense and suffocated classroom. Her wicked eyes scanned the vampires thoroughly with a thoughtful face. Then she found her target, "Ruka." She purred with her choice.

Ruka stood up from her seat emotionless and walked to Yuuki with blank eyes. She ignores the pity and sympathetic eyes from the others in the class. Yuuki tilted her head cutely, "Have you wonder what the scissor feels like on your skin?" Yuuki smirks with dark curious in her eyes.

"No, I have not wonder about it." Ruka answered in a monotone.

The Pureblood Princess hummed softly, "Then shall we test it out?" she sang wickedly. Yuuki took out a sharp metal scissor in hand.

Kaname closed his eyes, he couldn't watch his 'sister' torment to their kinds, so he stood up, climbed down the stairs and left the classroom in silent.

Yuuki pouted childishly while her eyes shine, "Aww, I wanted nii-sama to watch my game." She glanced at Ruka, "Oh well, at least we have audiences~" Yuuki stood up while staring hungrily at Ruka with a scissor.

Ruka closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

.

* * *

.

Zero has been patrolling on his own as he is keeping his ears and eyes open with caution. After an hour or so, he decided to have some sweet that his adopted father gave him. He slipped his chocolate box out from his pocket, he unwrapped the box and two large white chocolate shape of a cube. It's been a while since he had the taste of this bitter sweet. He took one of them, popped it in his mouth and bite it down. He savors the bitter liquid of cherry flavor on his tongue.

He swallowed his treat as he flinched in slight shock. His eyes glanced down, his finger got pricked from the corner of the box lid. Zero frowned as he watched his bright crimson blood slowly leak out from the tip of his index finger. _'I never understand why these beasts drink blood.'_ He shook his head, he checked his pockets with his free hand and frowned deeply. He realized that he gave his handkerchief to Shiki the other night.

Suddenly, rustled heard from behind that made Zero dropped his treat and turned around with his Bloody Rose out. He narrowed his eyes when he recognized the figure, "You should be in class, Kuran-sempai." He said coldly.

Kaname smiles politely, "My apologies, Kiryuu-kun. I smelt blood and I was concerned if anyone is an injury." Zero flinched when he realized that blood this Pureblood smelt was his. Zero scowled, "There's no blood. Go back to class." He glared at Kaname as they both knew he was lying.

Then giggles heard that caught their attention. Zero clicked his tongue with angry, _'Damn it! I hate valentine! More banshee stupid girls just had to give their stupid chocolates to those bloodsuckers!'_ he swore then snapped at the Pureblood, "Get back to class!" then he walked away as he is furiously followed after the idiots' curfew breakers.

Kaname just watched the silver-hair prefect left then his auburn eyes glanced down at the small box on the ground. He walked to it, bend down, picked up and flipped the lid open. It's a white chocolate but covered with small blood from silver-hair prefect. He never smelt such unique blood before, he gently takes the sweet and took a bite from it. His eyes closed in blessed, the mixtures of bittersweet with cheery fillings along with intoxicating blood.

Never he had taste such highly desirable delicious blood before and his beast within him demanded more. He opens his eyes half-way as his crimson eyes glowed, _'What an addictive blood.'_ He mused with a hunger for more from silver-hair prefect.


End file.
